nothing3fandomcom-20200214-history
The log
Dwarfminefan580 HAHAHAH! *6:10 RePeat MediaWiki:Emoticons. . . *6:10 Dwarfminefan580 this is fun! *6:10 Jdude420 SF IT ISNT THE REAL DWAFY *PEATY *6:10 Legocityfan119 AUUuuuuuugggggh. *6:10 RePeat Are you a sibling kf Dwarfy? *of *6:10 Legocityfan119 (F0 *6:10 Dwarfminefan580 BOS *Welcome to the Lego Message Boards Wiki chat. Be sure to follow the rules! *6:10 Legocityfan119 * (fp *6:10 RePeat Hi MC. *6:10 Dwarfminefan580 freak... out! *6:10 Legocityfan119 ** *6:10 Man.city1 Did Dwarfy calm down yet? *6:10 RePeat Guys. . . maybe it's a siblin'. *6:10 PinguBonScott Dwarfy isn't Dwarfy *^ @Mc *6:11 Legocityfan119 We think its a hacker. It may be one of Bluehat8's goons. *6:11 Gordax Any spammer can blame their sibling and get away with it. *6:11 Man.city1 Dwarfy doesnt spam *6:11 Legocityfan119 Like Keplers. *6:11 Gordax He is now. *6:11 Legocityfan119 Or Norvik. *6:11 RePeat Hey, Dwarfminefan580's account, could ya check your Private Messages please? *6:11 Legocityfan119 Or napad. * Pad *6:11 Gordax Padme hacks? *6:11 RePeat On the right hand panel. *6:12 Legocityfan119 Pad blames sibs. *6:12 Gordax Oh. *6:12 RePeat It's probably not another user here, 'cause it's really Dwarfy's account. That'd be some hardcore hackerage. *6:12 Jdude420 Dwarfy, PM *6:13 Gordax SPeaking of which, I should start signing out every time I exit the wiki. That way my siblings can't go on Wikia and impersonate me. *6:13 Obi the LEGO Fan Yes Peat... *6:13 Jdude420 Not Norvik, to good of spelling. *6:13 RePeat That or he blabbed his password somewhere. *6:13 Jdude420 School? *6:13 RePeat Homeschooled? *6:13 Obi the LEGO Fan It's Dwarfy, I think... *6:13 Legocityfan119 Ever hear of Incogonito, Ehlek? *6:13 RePeat Ain't 'e homeschooled? *6:13 MiniTheFig NO! LEGO cut 380 jobs. *6:13 Gordax ... No, Elsie. *6:13 Legocityfan119 What. *6:14 Obi the LEGO Fan G2G *6:14 MiniTheFig Bye. *6:14 RepComCustoms. Anybody log Dwarf's insanity? *6:14 Chipika123 Bye, Obi. Do come back when insanity does not run the chat. *6:14 Legocityfan119 Gord, Incogonito is Private Browsing. *6:14 Jdude420 Mo Peaty. *6:14 Legocityfan119 \ *6:14 RePeat Bye Obi. *6:14 Jdude420 I am atm Rep. *No *6:14 Chipika123 I will be logging this too. *6:14 Dwarfminefan580 I can ban people?! O *LO:O *1! WHOA! *6:14 Gordax Ah, what's that, Elsie? *6:14 RePeat 0_o *6:14 Dwarfminefan580 BUWHAHAHAH!!! *6:14 RePeat Nooo! *Please no! *6:15 Man.city1 Dont worry *6:15 Gordax Bye, Obes. *6:15 Man.city1 I can undo everything *6:15 Dwarfminefan580 HAHAHAHA!!!! *6:15 Chipika123 Dwarfy! Don't even think about it! Follow the rules! *6:15 RePeat I haven't had a ban on my record since. . . a while. *At least a couple months. *6:15 Jdude420 Dwarfy, you cannot ban me. *OBI PM *6:15 Leinad849 I don't think I've ever gotten banned. *6:15 Man.city1 What about me JD *6:16 Leinad849 I may have gotten kicked a couple times, but that's it. *6:16 RePeat Jdude, you're a Mod. *6:16 Jdude420 You can't be M.c *6:16 Gordax I've never been banned. *6:16 RePeat Some of us are unprotected. *6:16 Man.city1 I meant include me *In PM *Obi the LEGO Fan has decided to try out the real world for a change. *6:17 Jdude420 OK UH Dwarfy, is either faking a hacker or knows nothing about himself. *Welcome, Michaelyoda! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *6:17 RePeat I've gotten bans on my own free will, but one was from BusyCityGirl, which was a practical joke and apparently it was over the top. *6:17 Man.city1 MY *6:17 RePeat Hi MY. *6:17 Jdude420 Just said he's Jewish, he's Catholic. *6:17 Man.city1 SAVE YOURSELF *6:17 Leinad849 Hey MY *6:17 Legocityfan119 I just got a brilliant idea. *6:17 Man.city1 DWARFY IS MENTAL! *6:17 Chipika123 Hello, Michaelyoda. *6:17 MiniTheFig Hi MY! *6:17 Dwarfminefan580 What happens if I hit the ban button on one of the people who has it? *6:17 Legocityfan119 Could this be Normfrog? *6:17 Michaelyoda Meh back *6:17 Man.city1 Nothing cause I undo everything *6:17 Leinad849 IT'S A HACKER *6:17 MiniTheFig *6:17 Legocityfan119 Yoda! *6:17 Dwarfminefan580 I'm FLIPPING JEWISH NOOBS! *6:17 RePeat Nothing does Dwarfy. *6:17 Leinad849 Sorry. *6:18 Man.city1 Ha your not Dwarfy *6:18 MiniTheFig *6:18 RePeat You can't ban people woth stars. *6:18 Jdude420 Not Norm Lcf. *6:18 Michaelyoda Wait, Dearfy's talking about banning people!!! *6:18 RePeat *with *6:18 Michaelyoda *Dwarfy *6:18 Man.city1 Dwarfy isnt Jewish *He told me once *Leinad849 has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *6:18 Jdude420 Exactly M.c. *He's Catholic. *6:18 Legocityfan119 Possibly norm. *6:18 Shadowfax123 *6:18 RePeat Dwarfminefan. *6:18 Dwarfminefan580 Um, yeah, I am.... *6:18 Chipika123 Dwarfy! Don't abuse your powers! *6:18 Gordax Why did you kick Leinad? *6:18 RePeat *Please. *6:18 Shadowfax123 Why was Lein Kicked?! *6:18 PinguBonScott -.- Dwarf... *6:18 Shadowfax123 *6:18 Chipika123 Abuse of powers is against the rules! *6:18 MiniTheFig No reason. *6:18 Dwarfminefan580 Cause he was a noob *6:18 Legocityfan119 What. *6:18 RePeat Can we be friends. *6:19 Man.city1 Um Jews dont go to Church they go to a Synagouge *6:19 Jdude420 *6:19 RePeat Let's talk it out. *6:19 Shadowfax123 Dwarf...... *6:19 Dwarfminefan580 HAHAHHAHAHAH sucks to suck don't it? *6:19 Michaelyoda (fw *6:19 Jdude420 *6:19 Man.city1 And usually Dwarfy says Im going to chruch *6:19 RePeat You're ruining a real person's reputation. *6:19 Dwarfminefan580 WHO? *6:19 Jdude420 Bad timing Micky.... *6:19 Legocityfan119 Ban this uy right now, come on Sea, Drew, someone. *6:19 MiniTheFig Lein. *6:19 Dwarfminefan580 Who's reputation? *6:19 Michaelyoda Dwarfy got hacked... *6:19 RepComCustoms. Ban? *6:19 Man.city1 So maybe you think that I am stupid *6:19 RePeat Think about him and his feelings when he finds out he's blocked. *6:19 Michaelyoda brb *6:19 Dwarfminefan580 FUc... *KAY! *6:19 Man.city1 Get out..... *6:19 Dwarfminefan580 HAHAHAHAH! *6:19 RePeat PM me. *6:19 Legocityfan119 *6:19 Jdude420 *6:19 Michaelyoda Yup. Uou no Dwarfy *6:19 MiniTheFig *6:19 Dwarfminefan580 NOOBS!!! *6:19 Shadowfax123 WHOAH *6:19 Dwarfminefan580 HAHAHAHAHAHAH!dfoinphgdnsapnif *Hehehe.... *6:19 Shadowfax123 That is NOT Dwarf!! *6:20 RepComCustoms. Norvik *6:20 Legocityfan119 Last straw. *6:20 Dwarfminefan580 I haven't had so much fun in months!! *fuc... *LAY! *Whoops... LAY! *6:20 Shadowfax123 Someone with authority do something! *6:20 Legocityfan119 Let me at 'im. *6:20 Dwarfminefan580 Whoops KAY1 *F... *6:20 Chipika123 Dwarfy! Stop this at once! *6:20 Dwarfminefan580 WWow.... *HAHAHA! *NOOBS! *6:20 Shadowfax123 It's not him Chipika! *Welcome, Leinad849! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *6:20 Jdude420 *6:20 Shadowfax123 THAT IS NOT DWARF *6:20 Dwarfminefan580 TI IT IS t's me... *IT's MEE!!! *6:20 Shadowfax123 LIAR *6:20 Dwarfminefan580 EHHAHH *6:20 Leinad849 You have got to be freaking kidding me *6:20 RepComCustoms. Get the....out Norvik *6:20 RePeat It's not. *6:20 Dwarfminefan580 Prove that I an't a havcker!!! *6:20 RePeat Please. *6:20 Shadowfax123 Lein, that is not the real Dwarf! *6:20 Leinad849 We need an admin right now >.< *6:21 RePeat We can't. *6:21 Gordax *6:21 Shadowfax123 *Dwarfy, *6:21 PinguBonScott Norm/Norvik/Bluehat, stop it... *6:21 Jdude420 Alll have been TPed. *6:21 Dwarfminefan580 prove it. *6:21 RePeat We can prove nothing. . . *6:21 Jdude420 *All *6:21 Dwarfminefan580 HA HAHHA *6:21 Jdude420 All 5 *6:21 Shadowfax123 He's a christian, he would never do or say any of those things. *6:21 Jdude420 I say Bluehat *6:21 Dwarfminefan580 My revench on you suckers *6:21 Man.city1 Lemme just end this and get a wiki person *6:21 Legocityfan119 Kick me, I dare you. -.-' You'll be hearing from my admin. *6:21 RepComCustoms. Ban? *6:21 Jdude420 Bluehat, totally Blue. *Legocityfan119 has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *6:21 RePeat Okay MC. *6:21 Jdude420 Cna't ban aMOD Rep. *6:21 Dwarfminefan580 HAhaha... ker *6:21 Shadowfax123 BRB *Welcome, Legocityfan119! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *6:21 MiniTheFig *6:21 Leinad849 ... *Shouldn't that be a red x? *6:22 Legocityfan119 I love it when hacker are gullible, *6:22 Jdude420 I WANT TO BURN YOUR COMPUTER HACKER. *6:22 Legocityfan119 Then they get a perma ban. *Bye-bye Norvik. *6:22 Dwarfminefan580 too bad, oh and it's not mine... it's my girlfirends... *we had fun *(love) *6:22 Jdude420 Lcf, Norvik's English isn't this good. *6:22 Dwarfminefan580 What's the heart emote? *6:22 Jdude420 *6:22 Man.city1 Funny Dwarfy is also single *6:22 Legocityfan119 Blueha- *Norm. *6:23 Dwarfminefan580 NO! not single! *6:23 RepComCustoms. Get the devil out hacker *6:23 MiniTheFig *6:23 Legocityfan119 Norm all the way. *6:23 Dwarfminefan580 shoot... *I mean, ex... girlfriend... * *6:23 Shadowfax123 Dwarf, PM. *6:23 Man.city1 Yea right *6:23 Jdude420 I'm going to email BCG and AS, see if I can get alhold of them..... *6:23 Legocityfan119 Hallelujah, Rep *6:23 Leinad849 Ooh, she's got this guy now xP *6:24 Legocityfan119 User talk:Drew1200 *6:24 RepComCustoms. So many things I wanna say the this dern hacker... *6:24 Jdude420 Done Lcf *All 5 Admins have been TPed. *Active ones. *6:24 Dwarfminefan580 ass *as *6:24 Jdude420 *6:24 Legocityfan119 -:- *6:24 RepComCustoms. *mutters* *6:24 Dwarfminefan580 Oh , can they delete acounts hjere? *6:24 Legocityfan119 You bypassed it, it was intentional. *No hacker *6:25 Jdude420 ? *6:25 Man.city1 Yea *6:25 Jdude420 What was? *6:25 Man.city1 They can *6:25 Legocityfan119 You can't. *6:25 Man.city1 And can contact police *6:25 Legocityfan119 Staff can. *6:25 RepComCustoms. Burn in Sheol, Norvik *6:25 Man.city1 So maybe you should be worried *6:25 RepComCustoms. *6:25 Leinad849 Should we get a wikia staff member then? *6:25 RepComCustoms. Yes Lein *6:25 Shadowfax123 Rep... >.< *6:25 Chipika123 We need to contact Wikia staff. *6:25 Jdude420 Just thinking that Lein. *6:25 Michaelyoda Duh leinad *6:25 Shadowfax123 We don't need to get that way.... *6:25 Man.city1 JD am I right? *6:26 Jdude420 user:Drew1200 *6:26 Leinad849 Sorry, I'm behind this conversation xP *6:26 Jdude420 I think so M.c *6:26 Man.city1 Exactly *6:26 Gordax *6:26 Man.city1 And no computer can make you hide from police *6:26 Dwarfminefan580 Oh crap don't contact wikia staff... *6:26 RepComCustoms. Hacking is a federal crime *6:26 Man.city1 Too late *I can right now *6:26 Chipika123 Dwarfy, it's come to that. *6:26 Man.city1 Unless you leave right now *6:27 Michaelyoda Chip, ir aimt Dwarfy... *6:27 Dwarfminefan580 It's a federal crime? *6:27 RepComCustoms. We bust you, FBI will be knocking at your door *6:27 Man.city1 Yes *6:27 RepComCustoms. Yes *6:27 Legocityfan119 They'll ip check you. *6:27 Dwarfminefan580 *6:27 RepComCustoms. Federal *6:27 Michaelyoda *it aint *6:27 RepComCustoms. Yup *6:27 Man.city1 You leaving now? *6:27 RePeat They can't IP Check him. *6:27 Leinad849 But what about poor real dwarf? *6:27 Dwarfminefan580 I thought you guys were kid friendly. *what's a hack gonna do anyway? *6:27 Legocityfan119 Its the government, Peat. *They do all. *6:28 RePeat Get your head fixed to your neck. *6:28 RepComCustoms. Where's Sherm when you need him? *6:28 Legocityfan119 Ikr. *6:28 Leinad849 They can do ANYTHING. *6:28 Dwarfminefan580 Sherm rhymes with worm... *6:28 RePeat The government won't do something here. *6:28 Michaelyoda Lol, pretty much *6:28 Legocityfan119 Sherm is the backup CM. *6:28 Dwarfminefan580 I have schoolwork to do... *6:28 Man.city1 Bye *6:28 Leinad849 *6:28 RePeat Dwarfy, or the holder of the account. . . *6:28 Man.city1 Hacker *6:28 Dwarfminefan580 I'm not exactly leaving... *6:28 Shadowfax123 Hey Norvik, *6:28 Dwarfminefan580 hi *6:28 Jdude420 BLuehat.... *6:28 Michaelyoda Where you live?!? *6:28 Legocityfan119 Yes, ip check him, ttrack him dow, and bingo, instant prison. *6:28 Shadowfax123 just wanted to let you know that God loves you so much.... *6:29 Jdude420 Email was sent to both BCG and AS..... *6:29 Shadowfax123 And I know you must be angry right now... *6:29 Dwarfminefan580 AS? *6:29 Michaelyoda Yay! *6:29 Legocityfan119 Swipe. *6:29 Man.city1 AS will be on his way soon then *6:29 Shadowfax123 Will you talk with me in pm? *6:29 Jdude420 Agent Swipe *6:29 RePeat Please don't cuss like this, it is obnoxious and interruptive to this ever-almost-happy place. *6:29 RepComCustoms. *6:29 Dwarfminefan580 noobs... *6:29 RePeat And ditto what Shadow's saying. *6:30 Gordax Well, we can't get Norvik to leave, but his words can't hurt anything. *6:30 RePeat Swipe? *Didn't he run out of computer minutes? *6:30 RepComCustoms. This is uncalled for, Norvik. *6:30 Gordax I'm leaving now. *6:30 Jdude420 Going to CC chat.... *6:30 Gordax Bye. *6:30 Jdude420 *6:30 Dwarfminefan580 OH .. *6:30 Man.city1 Hey everyone why dont we do something simple And leave chat for the night/morning *Gordax has decided to try out the real world for a change. *6:30 Legocityfan119 One day, one day, my shiny star will - *6:30 Leinad849 We are going to, very soon *6:30 RepComCustoms. Good idea MC *6:30 Dwarfminefan580 they're back... llook guys, I gotta go... don't tell anyone I'm here.... was.... *6:30 PinguBonScott mc: Sounds good *6:31 Legocityfan119 Shut up. *6:31 Dwarfminefan580 they're back too soon... HAHAHA *6:31 Michaelyoda Don't worry. We will *6:31 Jdude420 *6:31 Shadowfax123 Dwarf? *6:31 Dwarfminefan580 I gotta go now, or I'm gonna be skrewed... *6:31 Shadowfax123 *Norvik *6:31 Dwarfminefan580 cause they're home... *6:31 Legocityfan119 We'll have fun too. *6:31 Michaelyoda No, go ahead and stay... *6:31 Dwarfminefan580 biwa] *6:31 Jdude420 Sibling? 0.o *6:31 Shadowfax123 Remember, this life is a vapor. *6:31 RepComCustoms. Youre already skewered di'kut *6:31 Legocityfan119 Godaiinahole, hacker. *6:32 Shadowfax123 And we will all be accountable before God someday. *6:32 Man.city1 I wonder who logged this *6:32 Dwarfminefan580 .. he's here... by miss you all! Luv you so much! got .dswhoo *6:32 Leinad849 ^^ @Shadow *6:32 Shadowfax123 You have a chance to turn your life around. *6:32 Legocityfan119 Manda something, Rep. *6:32 RePeat Goodbye Dwarfy's friend. *6:32 MiniTheFig *6:32 Man.city1 Love you too *6:32 Dwarfminefan580 Hey, I'll be back... if he leaves is laptop open again... hate that guy *This was way too much fun. *6:32 Man.city1 Hate you too *6:32 RePeat Love ya, see ya. *6:32 Dwarfminefan580 anway, g2g! *6:32 Legocityfan119 You cursed at him in a star wars language, didn't you Rep. *6:32 Man.city1 Leave *6:32 Michaelyoda I thiught yiu were leaving?? *6:33 Chipika123 This is Cricket, isn't it? *6:33 Dwarfminefan580 Fine, why you so mean? *6:33 Jdude420 0.o? *6:33 Man.city1 Cause I am police *6:33 Dwarfminefan580 *RepComCustoms. has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *Michaelyoda has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *6:33 Legocityfan119 Aussie. *Legocityfan119 has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *Welcome, Obi the LEGO Fan! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *6:33 MiniTheFig STOP *6:33 Man.city1 Yea funny when you get caught *6:33 Chipika123 Answer, is this Cricket or not? *Leinad849 has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *6:33 Dwarfminefan580 Make me. *6:33 RePeat Don't ban me pleeeeeease. *6:33 Man.city1 Funny *Chipika123 has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *Welcome, Legocityfan119! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *Welcome, Leinad849! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *6:33 RePeat Let's be friends. *6:33 Shadowfax123 Kick me too then Norvik. *6:33 Legocityfan119 What the devil. *Welcome, Chipika123! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *Welcome, RepComCustoms.! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *6:34 Legocityfan119 You wanna go) *Shadowfax123 has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *6:34 Legocityfan119 *? *Legocityfan119 has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *6:34 Jdude420 *6:34 RepComCustoms. Shab! :l *6:34 Man.city1 Ok everyone *6:34 RepComCustoms. * *Chipika123 has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *Welcome, Michaelyoda! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *Welcome, Legocityfan119! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *6:34 Man.city1 Jd lets get everyone out *RePeat has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *Welcome, Chipika123! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *6:34 PinguBonScott Let's just leave *6:34 Chipika123 We need to move to another chat. *6:34 Leinad849 Peace, hackah *6:34 Dwarfminefan580 EEKKKK! I gotta go! *6:34 Legocityfan119 Where Sherm when you need him. *Welcome, RePeat! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *6:34 Man.city1 OK EVERYONE GO TO MY WIKI *6:34 Dwarfminefan580 they're walking in the door!! *6:34 RePeat My LOOOOOOGGG!! *6:34 RepComCustoms. Frickin' AS where are you? *6:34 Dwarfminefan580 WHAt's your wiki? *6:34 RePeat *6:34 Legocityfan119 *6:34 Man.city1 I have the log *6:34 Legocityfan119 Peat. *6:34 Leinad849 Okay, I'm outta here. *6:34 Legocityfan119 Oh good MC. *6:34 Man.city1 I cannot be killed *6:34 Dwarfminefan580 TELL ME PWEEZ?! *6:35 Leinad849 Gnight guys. *RePeat has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *Welcome, Shadowfax123! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *6:35 Legocityfan119 Your star protected you. *RepComCustoms. has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *6:35 Legocityfan119 *Welcome, RePeat! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *Welcome, RepComCustoms.! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *Leinad849 has been kicked by Dwarfminefan580. *6:35 Leinad849 Found it *6:35 Man.city1 Come here *http://nothing3.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Chat *Welcome, Leinad849! Please remember to follow the Chat Rules! That means YOU! *6:36 Leinad849 Is it actually gone? >.< *6:36 RePeat Is it? *6:36 Leinad849 Well, I'm out *6:36 Michaelyoda Methinks he's gone...